Birthday Scenario Game
by MISSsweety63
Summary: Just what the title say, no more, no less... :)


**The summary says it all!**

7_7_7_7_7_7

**SEEKING SECURITY**

The city loomed around him, bathed in the glistening sun rays washing over it. Still, on the screen before him it stretched so vividly that he perceived to be souring above it, but mainly above its plights. And, frankly, he wouldn't yearn for anything once the heavy liability of the city had transiently left his shoulders. He could see it down among the scant skyscrapers littering one of the screens…But whenever he looked, nothing but the spectacle of the city would shimmer before his eyes when his shoulders would ache grudgingly at the weight upon them.

The scarlet simian hurled it away, recalling how his magnets had once hurled a certain formless villain into a corner. The two instances looked so different, but they were nothing but the same; faces of the same coin.

Being transiently crowned with fake liberty spurred him to begin turning the city into his little show. The buildings thronged to witness his stunts; massive in reality, yet imperceptible in that screen. The show enfolded in the city as the fist rocket swayed and swirled, its wings glossy beneath the sun. An intruder interfered, blue streaks distinguishing his ship. Frustrating complaints were spewed courteously towards the red simian, who attempted to brag about every stunt the swift movement of his metallic grasp could trigger. The blue simian was, regrettably, his accomplice. Did he intend to aim that rebuke at his crimson comrade so that the pain may deter his enthusiasm? If that were an intention of his, his refined words were anything but a menace to the red simian, perhaps akin to the noise emitted by a housefly flattering it's fragile wings in proximity to his ear. And Sprx had to smack it in a similar way i.e. by the use of words, "Change you pilot license for a Bus pass if you wanted Gibson, but I was born to fly!" and flicked him with ignorance.

Responsibility admired his company, he construed once the alarm shrilled in the cockpit, its crimson lights flickering around him forebodingly. Without a second thought, his show came to a halt once he groped for the Super Robot and deftly descended before it. A glimpse was what it took to transform into his magnets and vault into the command center, right into the plight. His blue accomplice followed shortly, attempting to deduce how such creatures could've entered the Super Robot and the distinctive smell of treason flicked his keen nose, but it wasn't the right time for accusations…

"Magna Ball Blazer!" Sprx shrieked at his opponents, charging a magnetic ball in their direction, and dodging one of their attacks, right when a squall shattered his concentration and ended him square in one of the walls. A lash of agony obliged him to squeeze his eyes shut, but that shriek still lingered by his ears and stalked his mind. He knew whose scream it was, and that was what terrified him the most…

Evading one of his opponents' attacks, he rushed to his shrieking comrade's side while lunging at the monster that threatened her security. She kneeled on the ground, tremulous and vulnerable though once courageous and powerful. Sprx eliminated the attacker and turned towards her, overwhelmed with anxiety. She somehow managed to get on her feet, shrieking at him, "Stay away!" in utter terror and eloped to her golden tube.

He couldn't comprehend her reaction, yet he raced after her, tetchy and bewildered. "Nova, what's wrong?" he inquired frantically once she reached her tube, only to hear the tube's rumble and what a brilliant answer it was!

He rushed towards his scarlet tube, only to reach the hall comprising their rooms. He groped for her room, silent as a shadow, aware that his presence scares her. He found her hiding behind one of her seats, quivering with fear. Subconsciously, he stepped inside, his gaze fixated on her. She sensed his presence and stared at his direction, terrified tears welling in her bubblegum pink eyes. In an attempt to reassure her, he said, "Don't worry, Nova, everything is alright!" while approaching her, though he knew nothing was alright, starting from her. However, he was oblivious to the fact that one of the monsters was pursuing them.

Nova stammered in horror, "Behind you!" trying to catch her shaky breath between sobs. Her tremulous finger was jabbed in the attacker's direction, but it was too late. The creature lunged forward, just as Sprx could turn his gaze towards it, and flicked him with one of its tentacles. He shrieked in agony, his limbs aching on the ground and a puissant jolt of pain besieging his cranium. The golden simian's eyes were transfixed on his limp body, pondering over the next step. Her instincts grew alert once the monster began to charge at her comrade and convulsively squalled with horror, "Sprx, SPRX!" clutching the back of her seat for security. Droplets of sweat trickled down her forehead as she realized that her courage is required. I can evade his attack easily, but with Sprx it'll be impossible, she reflected frantically, transforming her fragile metallic hands into a pair of powerful fists.

She summoned the safest attack her fists could muster, grouping her fists together and directing it towards her foe. She whispered, "Sting Ring!" as laser rays emanated from them and stunned the monster transiently. Haunted by the notion of approaching her fallen enemy, she resorted to stretching her metallic arms and grabbing her comrade to her insecure cache. She bit her lower lip, an augmenting horror piercing her soul while a macabre chill surged within her veins. "Wake up!" her cranium urged her to shrill at the incoherent crimson comrade who lay placidly in her arms at the moment, yet when she tried to shriek at him nothing but a faint squeal escaped her lips. Reflexively, she leaned on his chest, groping for the faint sound of a heartbeat, but the only thing she perceived was her anxious heart threatening to burst from her chest.

"**Can't you just wake up?"**

With her head transfixed on his chest, she ran her hands through his scarlet fur, seeking the gradual rising and falling of his chest, sobbing for an indication of life. Whenever she endeavored screaming, nothing but a gust of warm air emerged from her quivering mouth even though she could sense the piercing agony in her throat. Breathing itself became quite an ordeal for her tormented soul. All my senses have betrayed me; the realization whipped her on the face.

Two coal black eyes flicked open, viewing a mere mosaic of intermingling shades and hues. His head swam in a medley of fact and fantasy, on account of the attack it suffered earlier. His tetchy comrade took notice of his consciousness and convulsively wrapped her arms around him, with tears streaming down her face and miserable attempts to catch her breath. Once Sprx registered what's before him, he couldn't believe his eyes. However, he sensed the abnormal pang in her chest and her persistent attempts to breathe. "Nova, what's wrong?" He blurted, euphoria deserting his tone, "You're hyperventilating!" He took her in his arms, hoping to reassure her but it wasn't of any avail. His eyes fell on an approaching monster and struck it with his magnet, holding Nova tightly with his other arm. Another comrade appeared in the entrance.

"Nova, Sprx we were worried on you!" Otto called, readying his saws in case of an attack.

"Nova's hyperventilating!" Sprx shrilled frantically, "Something is very wrong with her. I'm taking her to Gibson." He scooped her up in his arms, only to realize that she was quivering as well.

"Antauri too." Otto apprised Sprx, "He can't control himself!"

Sprx wasted no time in reaching the med bay, his tremulous comrade cradled in his arms. He laid her on one of the tables while Gibson fetched an oxygen mask (do they need those?) and prepared for the scans. The blue simian gestured to them to depart, adding that quieter surroundings help him to concentrate. Sprx, dour at first, grudgingly left the place once the blue simian began to deliver a dreary lecture to him regarding the importance of concentration. He couldn't help but spare a last glance at Nova, who stalked him with those bubblegum pink eyes, replete with fear. "Gibson, you don't even know what happened?" Sprx groped for a pretext to remain, even if that was explaining that Nova was abnormally terrified of everything.

"The scans will reveal it all, Sprx." Gibson retorted, pushing his crimson comrade out.

"Is it only me or something is wrong with Brainiac?" He inquired, once the door was slammed shut in his face.

"More conspiracy theories, Sprx?" Chiro smirked, trying to mask his worries. Something is very wrong with everyone, he reflected.

"Gibson has been acting normally, there is no need to worry." Antauri reassured him calmly, keeping a safe distance from his teammates.

The blue simian, a trifle tetchy albeit observant, began the scanning process. In the matter of minutes, his mouth was traced with drool and an odd look crossed his usual courteous face. Plastering a smile to his face, he unleashed his drills and strode towards the med bay table. Nova, believing that everyone intends to murder her and probably mutilate her feeble corpse, thought that she understood what the blue simian had conspired. She leapt from the table, chills running through her spine, and found herself stuck between her imminent peril and the wall. The blue simian, drooling, vaulted towards his fragile prey, brandishing his drills in her face. And, for the first time, Nova's voice didn't betray her.

Her shriek resounded in the entire Super Robot, loud enough for Sprx to kick the door, flinging it open. The red pilot expected a monster or perhaps the culprit, but he never expected that he would encounter Gibson collaring Nova in a corner. One of his metallic hands was pressed on her mouth, muffling her desperate screams while the other was already transformed and directed towards her throat. A lunatic grin rigged with his face, adorned with some drool. Instinctively, Sprx lashed out his magnets and struck him into one of the walls, smashing some flasks in the bargain. "I'm really sorry I left. It's all my fault." He said, his gaze darting towards Nova, who hadn't averted her eyes from Gibson and suddenly he brimmed with nothing but eternal rage and fury. "What exactly were you doing?" He sneered at the blue simian.

(A/n I really wanted Gib to attempt to rape her (he had a dirty side in the ep, after all) but dropped that notion after a while -nervous laugh-)

"Isn't it obvious? She needed an amputation!" Gibson replied, his accusing eyes telling Sprx that it was the last remedy. His reply was enough to kindle the fuse. Chiro had to stand between them to prevent Sprx from hurting Gibson by separating his limbs from his body and endure Gibson's irrational complaints of "Sprx is being such a kangaroo in my way!", "Lacking intellect and ponies" and most importantly, "Sprx is sick! He needs an amputation AT ONCE or he'll leave us shortly."

Sprx turned his attention to Nova, who remained in that corner to lament quietly. He gave her a hand, but she neglected it, clutching her knees nervously. "Nova," He began, seeking words to say, "I shouldn't have gone out but…" He sat beside her, continuing, "You know what? Scratch that! Now look at me." She turned her gaze at his direction, horror still evident in them, "You shouldn't be afraid, you know why? Because as long as I'm alive I wouldn't let anything, ANYTHING hurt you, no matter what!"

"Really?" She muttered anxiously.

"Yeah! Now, c'mon!" He lent her his hand once again and helped her up. Despite the fact that she was now on her feet, she didn't yank her grasp free of his. Sprx smirked at her knowingly, elated to see their metallic fingers intertwined yet wistful to her old self. He yearned to be hurled into one of the walls again, longing for pain as it was an indication of her haleness.

"We should first try to find who's behind this." The leader said bravely and departed, his comrades trailing behind him, only to remain transfixed in their places by the echoing alarm.

"I sense that we are besieged." Antauri informed his comrades, knowing he wouldn't be of any avail to them. Once he said the words, more monsters emerged from nowhere, outnumbering the Hyper Force. Nova clung to Sprx's arm, since he had to activate his magnets, trying to conceal her fears by ferociously biting her lower lip but her efforts were futile.

Monster and monkey alike were slammed into the metallic walls, yet they got onto their feet to resume their fight. Sprx tried his best to remain beneath the walls' shadow and aim his attacks from a distance, for fear of being exploited from behind. However, as though it were a part of their foe's plan, his golden comrade was seized by one of them. In a glimpse, Sprx took her hand and tried to grab her from the monster's powerful grasp. Another monster took advantage of his position and the fact that the rest of his comrades were too occupied in battle to aid and shot him from behind. His vision became clouded and he felt the power seeping from his limbs. Pain, he reflected, not the type that he had yearned for earlier but the type he had always despised, but at the moment the only thing that mattered was the torment it accompanied. He retreated to the ground, muttering the word "Nova" in sheer despair before utter blackness engulfed his world…

Once Otto's recharger came in contact with the back of his head, the reality of the matter sunk in his head as though it were a dose of venom he was obliged to drink. "Where's Nova?" He blurted, hoping what he had seen was a mere hallucination pursuing him.

"They took her, Sprx." Chiro retorted regretfully, "But we're locating her on the scanner."

"According to my assumption, she ought to be trapped in Disney Land. This is the consequence of neglecting a doctor's advice!" Gibson said, "She deserves it for having no tiny electric rocks!" They paid no attention to the deranged Gibson, who was fighting against the Hyper Force with the pretext that he had sympathized with the monsters, saying that they were poor pathetic creatures and that they looked too innocent to be a menace.

"I've located her in a warehouse in proximity to the graveyard." Antauri eased his augmented worries, "Sprx, I've realized that you are the next AHHHHH!" The silver simian shrieked and Chiro rushed to support him. "I'm alright, thank you." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"All our biggest fears are being brought to life," Antauri started, "I've always feared losing control of this robotic body, while Gib-" The blue simian interrupted him.

"I was always frightened of having to cross-dress. It's quite evident that it will be embarrassing." By then, the team knew better than to waste time listening to him.

"He feared losing his intellect, what distinguishes him from the rest of us and Nova probably feared losing her courage, on which her part in the team is based." Antauri explained, hoping that Sprx would decipher their next step.

"Sprx it's a trap!" Chiro deduced, "They will realise your biggest fear as well if you go there without a plan!"

That was the last addition Sprx had wanted. Chiro is wrong, it won't happen if I go there, IT'S HAPPENING, he realized, well-aware of what his biggest fear was. Knowing that time was a traitor, he retorted "No matter what, kid, I'm goin'" and rushed to fist rocket 3 before anyone could stop him.

"We should go after him!" Chiro said in a fretful tone.

"Perhaps you should go alone. It doesn't seem anyone wants to visit Disney Land!" Gibson replied, "Personally, I'd prefer to go to a brothel as it's more tempting...Are there any in Shuggazoom? In accordance to the map..." Gibson continued babbling, cupping his chin.

"Wait, it might be a trap as well. Try to be patient." Antauri counseled the raven-haired teenager, obliging him to stay.

7_7_7_7_7_7

Fist rocket 3 landed before that warehouse, its pilot replete with horror. If his biggest fear was being brought into life, then that would mean nothing but…His cranium urged him to cease his imagination and leap into action. He burst into that ware house warily, his magnets prepared (although they required lots and lots of polishing to retain their glimmer) only to find Nova shackled into a chair, unconscious or so Sprx had hoped. He noted that they hadn't attacked her from her appearance although her mental visage shrieked the opposite. A handful of monsters encompassed her, too much for a mere cybernetic simian. Chiro's words still lingered by his ears, "Sprx it's a trap!"

Fury and anxiety shackled his thoughts so painfully that he couldn't remember how he had taken all those monsters down. However, that was all he could deduce from the corpses littering the floor, the numerous scratches on his magnets and the fact that he was panting heavily. He never thought he had inhibited all this wroth within him, let alone unleash it in such a ferocious, savage way. Although, he couldn't help but admit, that was the only reason he was still on his feet.

He rushed to Nova, who was still incoherent, and freed her deftly. Once he saw her chest rising and falling gradually, a wave of relief washed over him. Reactivating her with his charger, he tried to plaster a reassuring smile on his anxious, exhausted face. Her bubblegum pink eyes popped open, absorbed their surroundings and finally fell on him. "Sprx, I'm sorry." She wept.

"Sorry?! You did nothing to be sorry for!" He replied, his fake smile fading as Chiro's words rang in his ears.

"I'm being a burden!" She retorted, "This is n-not me! I always hated to be like that! I can't stop being scared!" her voice faded into a miserable wail. Sprx embraced her reassuringly and whispered, "Don't worry." into her ear.

"Let's go to the Super Robot!" Sprx tried to be as ardent as possible, but his pessimistic side betrayed him. Nevertheless, he grabbed her arm and departed from that grim place.

Normally, Sprx would've enjoyed her company and pulled some stunts for the sake of swanking, but he did neither. Trying to distract himself, he concentrated on returning to the Super Robot as swift as possible. However, colors began to blend before his eyes until flying the ship itself became an impossible task. Having lost control of the ship, it would've thrust into the earth if Sprx hadn't seen the correct button in time.

"Is something wrong?" Nova asked in horror, sensing the abnormal movement of the ship.

"N-no, nothing, not a thing!" The red simian replied nervously, one of his hands rubbing his eyes to get a better view but it went to no avail. "T-turn on the lights! It's pitch black in here!" He said, nothing but utter darkness before him.

"Sprx," Nova's voice quivered, "The lights are already turned on!"

Sprx could neither comprehend her response nor had time to as the ship plummeted on the ground, tentacles of flame rigging with it. Only then, Sprx realized what the trap was, wondering whether he should be relieved or grieved and chose the former when he heard Nova's terrified wails resounding in the cockpit…

7_7_7_7_7_7

Gibson was staring at the map in his desperate search for a brothel when the alarm turned off.

"First rocket 3 is on fire!" Chiro declared frantically, seeking the means to extinguish the flames.

"Splendid! Now I can roast my marshmallows!" Gibson squealed enthusiastically, groping for marshmallows while his sane teammates went to rescue Sprx and Nova.

After a while, he perceived that he was the only one in the Super Robot, "Those bastards! Went camping without me…I assume they will get trapped in Disney Land as well." he said, enraged, and hoped that none of them would return.

Unfortunately, according to Mr Hal Gibson, his teammates returned and, without paying him any attention excluding Antauri and Chiro who spared him a glance, rushed into the med bay. He had no choice but to follow them, otherwise he would get attacked by the vampire ponies lurking within the place at night.

In the med bay, which appeared unequivocally uninteresting in the deranged simian's eyes, Antauri bandaged Sprx's head. Gibson instantly interpreted his action and realized his mistakes. So they are going for a costume party, without me, he reflected. "Unfortunately, dressing up as a mummy won't be successful unless one of the limbs has been amputated. Please, allow me to have the honor!" Gibson advised Antauri, brandishing his drills.

Nova, who was clinging to Sprx the entire time, was horrified by Gibson's attempt. "Get away!" She screamed, placing her arms protectively around Sprx and shivering in terror.

"I've bandaged him until Gibson retrieves his sanity." Antauri said, staring at Chiro to hear their next step.

"The culprit is in the Super Robot," Chiro started, "and we'll get him down." he balled his fist in fury, exiting the room. His teammates followed him, a tranquil Antauri, an anxious Otto, a demented Gibson and lastly Nova supporting Sprx, nothing but fear flowing in her veins.

The raven-haired teenager double checked the scanners of the Super Robot and marched forward when a perilous gun emerged from a ceiling and threatened to injure them gravely. Nova's eyes widened in horror so strenuously that she grabbed Sprx arm and rushed towards her golden tube, groping for nothing but security…the security of his company.

7_7_7_7_7_7

**-yawns-**

**And I guess ya know the rest**

**If there are any mistakes please notify me cuz I have concentration issues.**

**Tell me your opinion…the review box isn't just for wasting space!**

**I'm always open to constructive criticism…and flames tickle as well!**

**And BTW, zombie ponies comin' soon!**


End file.
